PARADOJA
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Para preservar el presente sin alterar el futuro deberán viajar al pasado a recuperar un objeto perdido en el tiempo de una civilización desconocida con la capacidad de destruir todo el universo pero, en el proceso no deberás cambiar nada aun que lo desees pues de lo contrario podrás crear una paradoja... (pésima haciendo resúmenes solo disfruten y ya)
1. Chapter 1

ROBOTECH y sus personajes no me pertenecen esto es simplemente un fic sacado de una imaginación, por lo tanto los derechos de autor pertenecen a la autora de esta historia, usando los personajes de una marca registrada sin fines de lucro.

EL VUELO

La fuerte sacudida que había sufrido el enorme crucero intergaláctico había dejado aturdidos y desconcertados a casi toda la tripulación, mientras las alertas sonaban algunos se apresuraban a evaluar la situación y los daños ocasionados, otros más ayudaban a algunos tripulantes a recuperarse, poniéndose en pie, incluso a limpiar algunas heridas, mientras eso ocurría los tripulantes del puente de mando observaban con terror en sus rostros a las afueras en ese manto espacial una enorme nave frente a ellos de origen desconocido que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de prevenirlos, simplemente disparo contra ellos.

Rick Hunter, veterano piloto y ahora Almirante de toda una flota sostenía con fuerza de los brazos a su esposa la ahora embajadora y vicealmirante, el corazón de ambos latía a toda prisa y tan fuerte que parecía que escaparía de su pecho, a Rick no le importaba lo que pasara con su vida lo único importante para él era su esposa, su hijo y sus mejores amigos quienes habían llegado hasta ellos salvándolos de la colmena ese extraño planeta donde la Regente los tenia cautivos y que ahora iban de regreso a su amada tierra pero, la presencia de esa extrañe nave de combate que amenazaba con borrarlos le impedía cumplir su sueño de regresar a casa al lado de sus seres queridos y despedirse de la armada incluso para siempre.

¿Podemos comunicarnos con ellos? – dijo Rick mas como una orden que una pregunta

No parecen entender nuestro lenguaje, ni siquiera el de los centinelas, o los de Tirol- respondía Darla, una asustada asistente del área de comunicaciones

Traten de nuevo, usen todas las formas posibles de comunicación incluso los códigos de la tierra, debe haber una manera de hablar con ellos – alzo la voz Rick dando instrucciones a su tripulación

Señor- la voz temblorosa de Scott revela la segunda parte de la historia de terror que están viendo – las, las cámaras de la nave muestras que, que, que estamos rodeados – y los monitores comienzan a mostrar una a una la aparición de mas naves de combate alrededor del SDF3

El terror completo se apodera de toda la tripulación den el puente de mando al ver una figura incorpórea salir de esa nave, caminar por el espacio y entrar cual fantasma en su nave, todos retroceden al ver esa imagen fantasmal, les ha revelado que ellos no son nada comparados con los tripulantes de esa extraña nave pues, si logran atravesar paredes de acero reforzadas incluso caminar por el espacio y sin siquiera llevar un traje o un tanque de oxigeno eso solo demuestra que son una raza muy pero muy superior a todos a ellos, incluso a los centraedi, centinelas, praxianos, Hydonitas, etc. , quienes tripulaban el SDF3 en esos momentos, poco a poco la imagen incorpórea toma forma es una mujer, su ropa es de siglos pasados en la tierra, su piel pálida arecida a una hoja de papel en blanco, descubre su rostro, la imagen es parecida a una chica de no más de 20 años sus ojos verdes, cabello negro a rulos no pide, no exige, solo sentencia.

El tiempo de reversa, el pasado entra de reversa al presente para preservar el futuro, algo se perdió en su mundo hace millones de años, cuando nuestra civilización trato de vivir en la tierra, ahora, lo queremos de regreso es nuestro más grande tesoro, y ustedes lo traerán o desapareceremos la vía láctea por completo – con voz firme esa extraña mujer comenzó a hablar

¿Qué es lo que dejaron en la tierra? ¿Qué es lo que debemos buscar? – cuestiono armado de valor Rick Hunter poniendo tras de él a su esposa

Se llama NICHVOY narra toda nuestra civilización, descubrimientos, historia, presente y pasado se perdió en la tierra lo queremos de regreso- insiste la mujer

¿Dónde lo buscamos? – ahora fue Max quien cuestiono a esa extraña mujer, pero no respondió solo lo observo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder

Si no eres el líder de esta flota, no hablare contigo – de nuevo esa mujer se queda en silencio, por lo tanto Rick cuestiono la misma pregunta que había hecho Max, - la última vez fue llevado a bordo del visitante, busquen ahí, que ese lugar sea su punto de partida, solo los elegidos deberán entrar al tiempo de reversa – diciendo esto la mujer alzo su mano formando frente a ellos un enorme vordex, (un portal interdimencional en forma de espiral)

¡Espera! ¿Quiénes irán al pasado? – grito Rick cuando los enormes vientos en succión comenzaron a elevar a la tripulación del puente de mando

Los elegidos irán, traerán el NichVoy y todo terminara, cuando lo encuentren el líder dará la señal – la mujer como llego desapareció dejando ese enorme vordex hacerse cada vez más grande con una succión que parecía arrancar las extremidades, Rick trato de proteger a Lisa, al igual que cada uno de los tripulantes trataban de protegerse unos a otros.

La succión término dejando un punto en el espacio, un crucero viajando a la deriva, abandonado pero no solo, simplemente lo dejo en silencio, hasta que el pasado y el presente entren de reversa…

Lisa abrió los ojos al sentir humedad en su mejilla izquierda, trata de reconocer el lugar en donde esta, coloca sus manos a los costados para tratar de incorporarse, el piso el frio, frente a ella una enorme cama de sabanas color blanco de apoco se acerca y sostenida de ella se ayuda para levantarse, de pronto algo muy familiar la sobresalta ha reconocido al fin el lugar, esa cama, las pinturas en las paredes, el espacio tan reducido en el que esta, baja su vista y ve su uniforme, asustada da un respingo lo ha reconocido está en su antigua habitación de los cuarteles para los oficiales, esta a bordo del SDF1

No puede ser, ¿Rick? Debo encontrar a Rick – sale de su habitación tambaleándose, como puede corre por el pasillo hasta el ascensor en su camino trata de recordar el tiempo exacto en el que esta, solo así sabrá en donde esta Rick, si es piloto, si esta en combate, o si esta con ella – Lisa basta se caso contigo – se dijo en voz baja al pensar que estaba con Minmey.

Oye Lisa espera – de golpe se detiene al escuchar una voz - ¿a dónde vas con tanta Prisa? Se te olvido que hoy accediste a ir a cenar conmigo y con Roy ¿cierto?- es Claudia Grant su amiga perdida en el tiempo, y ¿Roy? Aun está vivo tal vez podrían cambiar las cosas pensó

No, no, claro que no, solo debo hacer unas cosas y estaré lista – Lisa dio un fuerte abrazo agradecida de verla de nuevo – por cierto ¿Dónde está Roy? – pregunta apresurada

Debe estar con tu dolor de cabeza Hunter y esos dos pilotos que le asigno hace unos días, deben estar en el hangar – sin decir una palabra más Lisa agradeció y corrió hasta el único hangar que ella recordaba mismo en el que siempre reemprendió a Rick o a Roy por distraer a los pilotos.

Para sorpresa de muchos pilotos y oficiales era la primera vez en que esa regañona comandante Hayes no saludaba, ni regresaba saludos militares al paso de cada piloto que le salía, o de cada oficial, lo único en lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos era en descubrir si el Rick Hunter que estaba ahí era el de su tiempo al igual que Max quien ya había asignado al escuadrón de su marido.

Las risas desde el hangar solo hicieron que el nerviosismo de Lisa aumentara, al llegar a la enormes puertas de acceso entro despacio guidad por el sonido de la voz de Roy, el corazón de Lisa le latía muy fuerte sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, la duda la estaba aniquilando por saber si era su esposo la persona que ella amaba y que la amaban o era su arrogante y malcriado piloto

Y bueno estaba yo – el sonido de unos tacones hizo que el relato de Roy se detuviera girando a ver a ese visitante inesperado – vaya comandante Hayes, ni siquiera aquí nos dará un respiro – de las sombras se acerca Lisa respiraba agitadamente, ni siquiera ve a Roy, ni a Max sus ojos se clavaron en los azules frente a ella

Tu, Ri… - pero no pudo continuar el cuerpo de Lisa no soporta tanta presión y simplemente se colapsa cayendo delante de ellos quedando en su mente la duda de no saber quién es ese Rick Hunter…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

TisHayesMcGillies es solo el seudónimo del autor de este fandom, por lo tanto la OMPI- World Rights protege los derechos de propiedad intelectual literarios en historias alternas de una marca registrada ubicando situaciones ajenas y/o variantes del concepto original.

Por lo tanto toda reproducción parcial o total queda prohibida para dicho Fandom literario, de recurrir será delito de plagio.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. CREYENTE

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos se encontraban caminando dentro de la niebla, podía escuchar sus propios pasos y delante de si no parecía haber nada. Pero él caminaba y caminaba, sin siquiera pensar algo, sin siquiera reflexionar y caminó hasta que finalmente emergió entre la niebla, una caverna enorme con una entrada oscura y fría. Una entrada que era solo para él.

Y entonces él lo supo con la lógica que había llegado el momento, había finalmente llegado a las puertas del Infierno, él, una pobre alma solitaria, pensó, al menos Lisa no sufriría la misma agonía que estaría él por sufrir, al menos Lisa estaría gozando de la Gloria eterna, al menos solo el sufriría un cruel pero merecido final y sabía que era su obligación entrar, no había de otra, caminó dentro de la caverna y estaba muy oscura adentro, con algo pulsante terriblemente maligno al fondo. Podía sentir el olor a carne podrida, y entonces escuchó una voz que entró desde todos los poros de su cuerpo, una voz inminente terriblemente poderosa que le dijo:

\- Bienvenido Almirante Hunter-

La pobre alma de Rick temblando, a punto de perder la compostura, con la voz quebradiza más por el terror de saber que sus deseos de que Lisa no estuviese ahí se desvanecieran, preguntó:

\- ¿Quién eres?- con la neblina aun frente a él

La voz, intrigante pero paciente le contestó:

\- Usted sabe muy bien quién soy yo, Almirante- antes de continuar Rick hablo

\- No entiendo, no entiendo, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué?, si yo llevaba una buena vida, ¿por qué? Si yo no le hice nada a nadie, ¿por qué? Solo, solo fui militar, cumplí con mi deber, con mi obligación, solo, solo espero que ella no esté aquí- dijo un desesperado Rick

Y entonces, luego de varios segundos, tomándose su tiempo, la voz tan calmada y profunda continuo:

\- Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo Almirante Hunter, míreme – y tras la neblina Rick pudo reconocer a esa extraña figura, aquella cosa o mujer que había aparecido minutos antes delante de él en el SDF3  
\- creí que, ¿Qué paso después de que no dejaste con esa cosa? ¿Y donde están los demás? ¿Estoy muerto? – comenzaba Rick  
\- Tranquilo Almirante, eso era un vordex una puerta interdimensional parecido al agujero de gusano que los puede transportar dando saltos en el tiempo, en su mayoría de la tripulación está viva, solo los principales viajaron al pasado para buscar lo que se les pidió y no, no está muerto, estamos en un punto medio entre las barreras del espacio tiempo y estamos aquí porque hay varias reglas que deberá seguir o podría poner en riesgo todo el presente como lo conoce y eso incluye a su esposa en este mundo – responde mientras entrega a Rick una pequeña caja de madera

Rick abrió la pequeña caja que le entregaba, dentro estaba un anillo con una piedra de color azul profundo como el espacio dentro parecía una galaxia y antes de que pudiera decir algo o preguntar por una mayor explicación esa figura continúo

\- vera Almirante, dentro del espacio tiempo hay reglas básicas y muy simples si se siguen no se alterara nada, algunos de ustedes, los principales viajaran al pasado para recuperar un objeto valioso para nosotros pero no deberá mover, ni tocar, ni alterar nada, si alguien del pasado saben de ustedes no habrá problema pues al encontrar el objeto el pasado entrara de reversa y ellos olvidarán todo, pero nada del futuro puede quedarse en el pasado, y por mas que se anhele no se pueden salvar vidas, ¿Lo entendió bien, Almirante? – de nuevo una inmensa y más espesa neblina los envolvía

\- ¿A nadie? Pero y si, su muerte fue injusta y si – esa figura sabia a donde iba Rick con esas preguntas

\- a nadie, por una razón se vuelven puntos pequeños destinados a desaparecer del espacio tiempo, se que lo pregunta por su hermano, por Roy Foker pero recuerde que una vida siempre requiere otra vida, si él vive alguien más debe morir y es una ruleta pues pude ser que la muerte la tome a ella, a su esposa- respondió la figura haciendo que Rick alce la vista

\- De acuerdo ya entendí, y cuando encontremos eso, que desconozco que es exactamente ¿Cómo regresaremos aquí? ¿Cómo te contactamos? Espera, la veré de nuevo, ¿Lisa estará allá conmigo? – cuestiono Rick

\- Toque ese anillo tres veces y lo traeré a este punto de nuevo, solo los principales viajaran al pasado y no se preocupe sabrá reconocerlos- respondió mostrándole el camino que debía continuar para seguir con su camino.

Rick reanuda su camino a través de esa enorme caverna que ahora ya no era tan oscura, al final podía ver un punto de luz aguardando por él, pero antes de proseguir quiso disipar una duda más.

-Sabes, en la tierra dicen que el mayor truco que se le jugo a la humanidad es convencerlos de que el Diablo no existe- dice con una sonrisa Rick

\- No, la mayor jugada que se le jugo a la humanidad, fue hacerles pensar que había alternativa- respondió esa extraña figura envolviéndose no de una niebla, más bien parecía una especie de bruma espesa de color negro

\- y ¿Tu como lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres el diablo? – pregunto Rick algo burlón

\- No Almirante, yo soy Dios- y sin poder hacer o decir más Rick siente que es jalado tras de sí viendo como desparece esa caverna y con una opresión sobre su pecho de duda, miedo e incertidumbre su mente se nublo de orcuridad...

Si bien es cierto, Rick sintió entre una mezcla de nostalgia y algo de aflicción al ver a su hermano Roy Focker pues las palabras dichas por aquella cosa lo llevaron a convencerse de que salvarle la vida, no era una opción aun si se prometió pasar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible junto a él y valorar más los pequeños momentos pero, al saber que Max Steling su amigo de batallas estaba junto en esa tiempo, el Max del futuro le lleno de expectación por saber si estaba Lisa, su Lisa de su tiempo en ese momento ya que de lo contrario no sería difícil ni imposible volver a conquistar a su mujer, en todo caso sería más divertido pues sabría cosas que ella no y podía jugar con ese conocimiento.

Mientras disfrutaba de la presencia de Roy contando una de sus tantas anécdotas había planeado con Max el que se escabullera por las plataformas del SDF1 para buscar a su esposa lo cual no fue tan necesario al escuchar unos tacones acercarse a ellos

\- Tu, Ri… - fue lo único que alcanzo Rick a escuchar de los labios de Lisa pues colapso ante tanta presión cayendo desmayada

\- Almi…- la frase de Max se interrumpió cuando sintió el golpe de Rick por alcanzar a sostener a Lisa antes de que tocara el piso pues era una de las tantas cosas que el se había prometido tiempo atrás, proteger al amor de su vida.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

TisHayesMcGillies es solo el seudónimo del autor de este fandom, por lo tanto la OMPI- World Rights protege los derechos de propiedad intelectual literarios en historias alternas de una marca registrada ubicando situaciones ajenas y/o variantes del concepto original.

Por lo tanto toda reproducción parcial o total queda prohibida para dicho Fandom literario, de recurrir será delito de plagio.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. . DE LOS INVITADOS DE HONOR…

Max logro convencer a Roy por ir por ayuda, para Lisa mientras Rick se quedaba con ella, cosa que le llamo la atención a Foker pero no del lado de que como buen militar, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con su comandante en jefe y ya los tres estaban dentro del cubículo asignado como habitación a bordo del SDF1 Max junto a Rick y ahora una más tranquila Lisa Hayes tratan de entender juntando las piezas de lo que aquella cosa les encargo obtener para conocer cómo proceder, que paso seguir y por donde darlo.

\- ¿Quiénes somos los principales? – comenzaba Max – obvio ustedes dos, los almirantes, me toco a mi por ser piloto de esta guerra pero, ¿Quién más? O ¿solamente somos nosotros?- cuestionaba Max recordando las palabras de esa cosa

\- Al parecer somos nosotros tres, no creo que haya más personas ¿o sí? – ahora era Lisa quien respondía con una interrogante

\- Eso espero que solo seamos nosotros – responde Rick sin prestar mucha atención a ninguno de los dos

De pronto algo paso por la mente de Lisa y también por la de Max ambos e miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y después giraron a ver a Rick esperando porque él también entendiera sus miradas pero lo que Rick hubiese querido no podría tenerlo o crearía una línea temporal dentro del espacio tiempo que alteraría todo incluso podría llegar a triturar su futuro o desaparecer.

\- Rick, crees que- pero no dejo que continuara

\- No, y no moveremos nada del pasado espero que haya quedado claro para los dos- dijo Rick mirándolos inquisitivamente y regreso la mirada a sus anotaciones. pero ambos no estaban muy convencidos, aun

\- Rick, podemos salvarlos, hermano puedes salvar a tu amigo y mentor, a Roy incluso a todo el puente, a Gloval – comenzó Max

\- A Claudia, Rick tal vez en realidad esa es la misión y – un golpe seco sobre una mesa callo a ambos

\- No, no podemos, porque si una vida se salva otra debe morir, ¿Por qué no lo entienden? – alzo un poco la voz

\- Tu eres quien no entiende, o no quiere, parece que tratas a todos como puntos muertos que deben dejar de existir y no me parece justo, podemos salvar a Roy de morir, no sé, yo puedo dar la indicación e que derribe a Max que lo proteja y acabe con el zentraedi que lo lastimo y a las chicas, a Claudia a Gloval prevenirlos de alguna manera, yo estoy en el puente de mando y, y sabes que, no importa si tu, no quieres hacerlo yo si lo hare- reto Lisa a Rick pero de inmediato replicó

\- De acuerdo ¿quieren hacerlo? Háganlo solo sepan una cosa antes de que alteren todo, si salvan a Roy una vida se ira, - giro a ver a Max antes de continuar – espero que te hayas despedido de Miriya porque si salvas a Roy ella muere – ahora giro a observar a Lisa no le dio tiempo de que dijera nada – a Roy lo derribo Miriya- y esas palabras fueron suficiente para que ya no dijeran nada sobre la vida de Foker.

Convencidos de no salvar la vida de Roy pues al hacerlo condenarían a Max este ultimo salió para aclarar su mente dejando a Rick con Lisa dentro de un ambiente muy tenso pues habían terminado con el asunto de Foker, mas no con el asunto de la tripulación del puente del SDF1 que Lisa seguía buscando las palabras que convencieran a Rick de salvarlos o de que mínimo le diera la leve esperanza de que eso fuese posible.

\- Sonare egoísta, pero al menos salvare a Gloval y a Claudia – dijo Lisa segura de sus palabras

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿ No has entendido nada, cierto? No podemos alterar absolutamente nada – alzo la voz Rick tomando con fuerza el brazo de Lisa

\- ¡No, no he entendido en qué momento tú te volviste un maldito egotista que no quiere salvar la vida de otros más que la di sí mismo, no logro entenderlo Hunter! – soltó su agarre con violencia conteniendo la furia y frustración - ¿Quién rayos eres tú para decidir quién vive o muere? ¿Quién rayos eres para decidir que ellos deben seguir muertos? – Lisa guardo silencio asustada cuando Rick la arrincono contra la puerta tomando con fuerza sus brazos

\- No, no soy nadie eso ya lo sé, pero me lo dijeron antes de venir aquí me lo dijo esa extraña mujer que nos mando a la misión para salvarnos el trasero pero claro es más fácil para ti llamarme egoísta que verte en un espejo Hayes, si salvas a Foker eso significa que quien debe morir es la persona que lo derribo, Miriya, la esposa de Max jamás le haría eso, salvar a los tripulantes del puente significa que otros deben morir en si lugar para mantener el equilibrio tal vez Max, tal vez Miriya tal vez- Rick hizo una pausa antes de continuar - ¿sabes qué? si, sálvalos a todos así nos olvidamos de esta estupidez, nos olvidamos de todo, nos olvidamos de nuestro hijo porque jamás va a pasar, tu y yo jamás estaremos juntos, tal vez eso es lo que realmente quieres, perfecto Lisa, hazlo – dijo Rick relajando su agarre decepcionado de su esposa pues ha descubierto que jamás supero esas pérdidas que para ella ellos siempre fueron su única familia, no él, no su hijo y sobre todo ella jamás fue feliz con él.

\- Rick yo no- comenzaba Lisa pero Rick ya no la dejo hablar

\- Haz lo quieras, llamare a esa mujer o lo que sea y diré que fallamos quédate en tu pasado con los que realmente te impartan Hayes – salió de la habitación dejando a Lisa, paso por un lado de Max quien no pregunto nada vio el rostro de su amigo y entendió algo de lo que había pasado y recordando donde estaba en ese tiempo alcanzo a Rick y fueron de nuevo a tomar unas copas.

Medio latido espero Lisa para recapacitar de su error y correr tras de Rick pero apenas abriendo la puerta su paso fue detenido por Roy y Claudia quien supo del desmayo de su amiga y pidió verla de inmediato ya que no la encontró en la enfermería como había dicho Roy que Max la llevo allá y al no encontrarla pues decidió mejor dicho arrastro a Roy hasta la habitación de Lisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Debes descansar me dijo Roy que te desmayaste, por cierto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Te dije que comieras más que un simple aunque en la mañana- decía Claudia entrando a la habitación junto con Roy

\- Ah yo, sí, bueno, debió ser eso, me bajo la azúcar o algo así, sabes iba de salida, al puente tengo turno – comenzaba Lisa tratando de buscar una excusa para alcanzar a Rick

\- Claro que no, el Capitán Gloval dijo que con lo que te paso tomaras esta noche y mañana quiere verte en su oficina al medio día – decía Claudia sin prestarle mucha atención a sus intentos por huir – debes descansar de hecho conociéndote yo me quedare contigo, anda hay que dormir – casi lanzo a Roy afuera y ella se quedo con Lisa

\- No, no es necesario de verdad estoy bien- insistía Lisa

\- No sé porque quieres echarme pero no te va a funcionar así que ya, anda a dormir – y Claudia aseguro la puerta haciendo guardia a su amiga y una resignada Lisa no le quedo de otra más que dormir si lo lograba claro.

Literalmente Lisa tuvo que dormir abrazada a una de sus almohadas le había hecho falta el cuerpo calientito de su marido a un lado de ella, había extrañado su abrazo y ese beso en la frente para conciliar el sueño, extrañaba a Rick de hecho el verlo salir de esa manera de su habitación le hizo tener miedo, se sintió sola, vacía y el hecho de que el no regreso y ella paso sola la noche la aterraba estaba convencida de que su roca no volvería a su lado, entre sus pensamientos ni siquiera noto cuando Claudia la dejo sola para regresar a su turno al puente, como zombi Lisa hizo su rutina y de ahí se encamino a la oficina de Gloval sin antes dejar una nota dirigida a Rick pidiendo hablar con él.

En la oficina de Gloval la mente de Lisa daba vueltas a lo que pasado el día anterior con Rick, odiaba tener discusiones con él y mas que él pensara que Lisa no lo amaba, un fuerte suspiro la hizo girar hacia una vitrina donde normalmente Gloval guardaba algunos manuscritos y libros y algo le llamo la atención el reflejo de uno de ellos le recordó un nombre peculiar… NICHVOY, ese era el manuscrito que aquella cosa les había pedido, Gloval lo tenía en su poder debía tenerlo para regresar a su tiempo, pero como, debía planearlo con alguien, tal vez Max, si, con el no tuvo discusiones solo debía hacer memoria y recordar donde encontrarlo, terminando la reunión con Gloval busco a Max hasta dar con él y darle la noticia y planear como conseguirlo.

\- ¿estás segura de esto? Gloval no vendrá – decía Max haciendo guardia entre el pasillo y la oficina del capitán

\- Estoy segura esta en el puente – respondió Lisa buscando las llaves de ese enorme cerrojo de la vitrina – lo tengo aquí está ahora solo – detuvo la frase al ver a Roy entrar y tras de el Gloval y Claudia quienes tenían una reunión con él y en su entrada vieron a Max y a Lisa tomando algo sin autorización de nadie.

\- ¡LISA! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿robas? Eso, eso estoy seguro que no lo aprendiste de tu padre y menos de mi- comenzó a reprenderla el Capitán Gloval

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – ahora era Claudia, Roy no dijo nada solo tomo del hombro a Max sacándolo de ahí para cuestionarlo ya que sus acciones se consideraban como traición – Responde, no te quedes callada, eso te incrimina mas, habla respóndele al Capitán ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – insistía Claudia decepcionada

\- No, no puedo responderle a él, él no es mi comandante en jefe lo siento, y Max Sterling debe estar presente no tienen derecho a tratarlo de esa manera – alzo la voz Lisa respondiéndole

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que son tu comandante en jefe, a mi me debes respuestas – reclamo H. Gloval herido y decepcionado por la respuesta de Lisa – esto es traición, entrégame lo que sustrajiste, y respóndeme – insistió

\- NO, no puedo lo siento solo respondo a mi comandante en jefe, a mi Almirante y usted no lo es- replico

\- ¿Tu almirante? De acuerdo sigamos tu juego ¿Quién rayos es tu almirante? ¿A quién le debes responder solamente? – ahora era Claudia

\- A mi – giraron a ver a la entrada al escuchar una voz, Roy entro tras de Max y esa persona

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

TisHayesMcGillies es solo el seudónimo del autor de este fandom, por lo tanto la OMPI- World Rights protege los derechos de propiedad intelectual literarios en historias alternas de una marca registrada ubicando situaciones ajenas y/o variantes del concepto original.

Por lo tanto toda reproducción parcial o total queda prohibida para dicho Fandom literario, de recurrir será delito de plagio.


End file.
